The present invention relates to a lamp-lighting apparatus.
Background Art
One example of the prior art discharge tube-lighting device is shown in FIG. 1. In the lighting device of FIG. 1, a voltage V1 is applied across the primary winding of a main transformer T100 by an inverter including a switching circuit. A voltage VMT is induced across the secondary winding of the main transformer T100. One end of the secondary winding of the main transformer T100 is connected to respective one ends of the primary and secondary windings of a shunt transformer (balancer) TB100. The other end of the secondary winding of the main transformer T100 is grounded. One end of a discharge tube Lp100 such as a cold-cathode tube is connected to the other end of the primary winding of the shunt transformer TB100. One end of a discharge tube Lp102 is connected to the other end of the secondary winding of the shunt transformer TB100. The shunt transformer TB100 generates a voltage by a current difference between the primary and second windings in order to suppress variations in currents flowing through the discharge tubes due to variations in characteristics among the tubes and due to differences in starting characteristics among the tubes; otherwise, some discharge tubes would not be lit up. Voltages of reverse polarities are produced to the primary and secondary windings. The other ends of the discharge tubes Lp100 and Lp102 are connected to one end of a resistor R100, the other end of which is grounded.
In the prior art technique, an overvoltage-limiting circuit 101 is used in the discharge tube-lighting device as described above to prevent overvoltage to be applied to the secondary winding of the main transformer T100 and to the primary and secondary windings of the shunt transformer TB100. Also, a constant-current control circuit 102 is used to make uniform the currents flowing through the discharge tubes Lp100 and Lp102. Therefore, the voltage at the junction among the resistor R100 and discharge tubes Lp100, Lp102 is applied to the constant-current control circuit 102. The voltage VMT across the secondary winding of the main transformer T100, the output from a detection circuit 103 for detecting the voltage produced across the primary winding of the shunt transformer TB100, and the output from a detection circuit 104 for detecting the voltage produced across the secondary winding of the shunt transformer TB100 are applied to the overvoltage-limiting circuit 101. Switching of the switching circuit for the inverter is controlled by the output from the overvoltage-limiting circuit 101.
When a discharge tube is started, a high voltage is necessary. Therefore, high voltages are produced across the shunt transformer TB100 and across the main transformer T100. Furthermore, during operation, if any discharge tube is at fault and opened, high voltages are produced across the shunt transformer TB100 and across the main transformer T100. To protect the shunt transformer TB100 and main transformer T100 against dielectric breakdown, the overvoltage-limiting circuit 101, a protective circuit, or a voltage-clamping circuit has been provided, thus limiting the maximum voltages of the shunt transformer TB100 and main transformer T100. In this case, the following problems regarding shape and cost arise.
(1) Two protective circuits are necessary. One is the overvoltage-limiting circuit 101 for the main transformer T100, while the other is formed by the detection circuits 103, 104 and overvoltage-limiting circuit 101 for the shunt transformer TB100.
(2) The voltage produced at the junction of the shunt transformer TB100 and the discharge tube becomes excessively high. Consequently, it is necessary to increase the interconnect pattern spacing, part ratings, and so on excessively.
More specifically, the maximum value VLAMPmax of the voltage VLAMP produced at the junction of the shunt transformer TB100 and the discharge tube is the sum of the maximum value VMTmax of the voltage VMT produced across the secondary winding of the main transformer T100 and the maximum value VBmax of the voltage VB produced across the shunt transformer TB100. That is, VLAMPmax=VMTmax+VBmax. Furthermore, VLAMP is necessary to secure the voltage VLAMPSTRIKE that is necessary to light up the discharge tube. On the other hand, the voltage VB is affected by variations among various discharge tubes and by the characteristics of the shunt transformer TB100. Therefore, it is necessary that the voltage VMT can produce the voltage VLAMPSTRIKE. As a result, there is a possibility that a relationship VLAMPmax=VLAMPSTRIKE+VBmax holds. An interconnect pattern spacing and part ratings withstanding this voltage are necessary.
A circuit similar to the circuit shown in FIG. 1 is disclosed also in US patent application No. 2004-0155596A1.
Furthermore, ring balancers each having plural balancing transformers are disclosed in US patent application Nos. 2005-93471A1 and 2005-93472A1. An electrical current is shared among plural lamps that form a backlight system. The primary windings of the balancing transformers in such a ring balancer are connected in series with their respective lamps. All the secondary windings are connected to form a closed loop. By sharing the electrical current among the secondary windings by the closed loop formed by the secondary windings in this way, the current for energizing the lamps on the primary windings is also shared among the primary windings.
The prior art technique presents problems in terms of cost for the reason described above.